The present invention relates to a time-division-multiplexing loop telecommunication system comprising a first and a second transmission line for linking up a succession of connecting circuits and for supplying information (in a normal service direction of transmission) to subscriber circuits attached to the connecting circuits, these connecting circuits being provided with an input and an output for the connection of subscriber circuits, with up-line and down-line access points connected to the said lines.
A system of this kind is described in French patent application No. 2 256 605 filed in the name of Telecommunications Radioelectriques et Telephoniques T.R.T. on Dec. 26, 1973. This system, as soon as a failure is detected, sets in motion a whole process to re-establish the most satisfactory operation possible taking account of the said failure. This process is the same whatever the nature of the failure.
The present invention sets out to perfect this known device by implementing simpler processes to remedy certain failures, notably a break in the line separating two connecting circuits.